Unthinkable
by Miss Momolo
Summary: In which fate play its cards and the unthinkable happens, giving Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship a different type of meaning. Please review A/N: 5 chap up wohoo! :))
1. Unthinkble - Jaken

**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or their characters. One-shot.**

* * *

Jaken was a small imp, destined- he believed- to serve only one person. When he practically offered his life to serve Lord Sesshomaru a couple of hundred years ago he was almost so joyous that he hadn't turned him down that he thought it was impossible for a demon to feel this happy. But he was, and his years of service and work even though full of mischief's and tears were mostly filled with the overwhelming sense of purpose. Everything went along smoothly and very efficiently and he was preparing- already forming pictures in his head- for it to stay like this a whole eternity.

But things are not always what you want them to be. Sometimes life throws things at you just to see how you will handle them, how you will come out of it. If you actually come out of it. But Jaken wasn't the one to handle and he wasn't the one to come out of anything, really. That was his Lord's job. He, well, he was the one most probable to throw tantrums and have constant irritability upon anything that would go against _his_ personal affairs.

So it came to no surprise that he became a constant glum and dull spirit when he was close to the stupid human girl his Lord rescued- because there was no other word for it and he had to admit that it was a sullen feeling the one he felt when he thought about the countless time he had to rescue himself without the assistance of his Lord. Never in the so many decades upon decades of going through Sesshomaru will and every order did he find the years with this human so long and prolonged. It felt like every minute was a month and every hour years and years. Of course he had to admit that the little brat had found, even if the smallest, space in his tiny- very tiny dark hole of a heart. And at times he would silently watch her sleep as they awaited their Lord's return in their campsite and think that she looked the most angelical, sending a wave of calmness and serenity to his mind, something he rarely had time for. But once his Lord did return the same wave will crash and a new bigger one would form, one of rage and fury.

Years later and with a much bitter taste in his mouth he recognized it as jealousy. He was jealous, very great was his envy towards the human girl that was overtaking the place he had worked and sweated over the years in just a small lapse of time. Because late and restless were his night as he waited Sesshomaru's return in their campsite and for what? His Lord, even if he did not admit it or show much interest, was more concern in the well being of the human than him- his loyal servant, the once who sacrifice so much and gave away much more and this girl who had done nothing and gave nothing and didn't know anything.

Yes, Jaken was envious. More when Sesshomaru had offered her a stay at his palace and him who had waited his whole life for this, worked all his life for this- hell, almost died for this didn't. No, it was the girl who mentioned Jaken's stay and of course his tamed Lord would have no choice but to permit it. Because that is what he was, a tamed dog. She had tamed him, and somehow along the way he let it happened. Even though he was still strong and fearful he was domesticated now, trained to do whatever will she wanted even when she wasn't aware of what she'd done and even if he didn't know he was doing it.

If Lord Sesshomaru were to hear him voice his opinions out loud he would surely be without a head now but he doesn't care. Everybody knew- he knew, she knew, everyone working in the palace knew and he was sure his Lord knew too so why the hell should he care for something so obvious? Jaken, concerned with his Lord's wellbeing had come to him with this too, relating him that if he didn't do something soon he would be befallen and what did his Lord say?

"Are you assuming I'm my own father?" he'd told the window he was facing very bluntly, the air of his study turning so dense Jaken felt like he was without oxygen.

"N-No, of course. My Lord? Never." But he cared too much as to deny something as important as this, so with greater conviction he added, "Though if you let it be… then you might as well be his exact shadow."

Rin was the one who took care of his injury for the rest of the week after that day, his Lord never once coming to visit, much less apologize- even though it was highly impossible for it to happen. He was just worried about Sesshomaru's affairs, what was wrong with that? And now Rin sick, for a couple of days, was being treated practically like a queen. Even the servants of the palace were beginning to notice and get annoyed and when Sesshomaru decided that it was best for her to stay at his room the rumors started. The Lord's mother even came to him when word that his son was taking special care of his human pet started to spread around the Court.

Hours later she came out of his study but unlike Jaken she was unscratched. She looked furious and that was saying a lot since she usually kept a cool exterior, of what Jaken had observed over the years.

"I don't know what you think you're doing son but you better get your priorities in order." She had said as she walked out to the hallways full of servants going about their work, Jaken waiting stiffly outside since they both entered the study.

"Leave, mother," his voice was so cold then that Jaken had no choice but to shuddered. What had they been discussing all this time?

She whirled around elegantly, looking calm and cynically in control and somehow that was more frightening than her earlier demeanor. The temperature seemed to drop some degrees. "Soon better than later perhaps, before whatever this is blows in your face. And trust me, son, it will."

Maybe he had found reason in his mother's advice then because after that Sesshomaru seemed to lose interest in Rin's health. Or it was due to the strong gossip going about the palace and the demons around his land that had followed Sesshomaru's mother visit. Either way he had left the palace soon after, telling Jaken that he had business elsewhere even if Jaken was sure he hadn't. The girl seem to get a little better days later though, Jaken in charge of taking care of her even though she was practically in her early twenties- very old in human years to be treated like a child or be left with a nanny. He wondered at times if he will always have this job of babysitting spoil brats and if he will ever venture out with his Lord like he use to one day.

She kept bothering him with their Lord whereabouts with each passing day though and he was about to throw the responsibility to some else when she suddenly collapsed one afternoon, a bloody mess in the palace gardens. Jaken was very scared because he had never seen Rin so unwell all her life, even when she had died-both times in her youth. He guessed it was because she seemed truly dead then as she laid in her bed all sweaty from the blood lost- he did not understood the origin of- and from all the liquids she lost as she vomited all the contents she held in her stomach now.

Jaken waited outside Rin's room as some servants took care of her. It had been two days of this but it felt like two months and every time he was around her he had to grit his teeth because hearing her moan and whimpering made the pain she felt more real to him. They had called a doctor, one from the Court but he was late to arrive. Jaken also made sure to send a messenger after Sesshomaru requesting his immediate return. Rin would constantly call out to him and Jaken feared that if his Lord wouldn't return soon she would die without ever seeing him again, because wasn't she dying?

Jaken flinched as he heard Rin give a high and very thin scream on the other side. She was maybe twenty one and some month's old but in that instant he was brought back in time to when she had fallen on a lose pebble in the ground and had made this same sound. How could she do that? Made him feel sorry for her, made him yearn for a time were a simple scratch was what came out of the scream instead of more screeching. Jaken guessed that what he hates the most is that it would just stop for a moment making him think that maybe it's over but then it will begin in new waves- much stronger within each minute.

The sound was so deafening that he hadn't realized Sesshomaru had come back and was standing in front of him where he sat in the hallway until he spoke.

"Jaken."

Jaken jumped on his feet before he could register the command, already preparing for whatever order would be given. "M-My Lord you have returned."

"What is this about Rin-"

Rin started to scream louder this time and before Jaken could get any words out Sesshomaru was already busting through the doors where the bawling came from. Jaken stayed where he was, shock as he heard some of the crying hum a little bit then out came his Lord carrying pale Rin in his arms. She was gripping both arms around his neck tightly, mumbling about how much pain she was in. The most disturbing thing for Jaken was that as she spoke blood dripped from her lower body leaving trail that followed just outside Sesshomaru's room, where he entered and closed the door.

Jaken didn't dare to interrupt whatever was going on inside and was just glad the doctor came some hours later because Rin's controlled crying (he knew it was because Sesshomaru was there that she had kept some self control though) was starting to fidget somewhat. As the doctor examined Rin Jaken tried to think of when and how she could have gotten this ill. Sure she was sick some days ago now that he recalled but would it really be the same thing now, maybe attacking for a second time. He vaguely remembered that she had puke then but could the same symptoms be related to this now?

Then hours and hours passed by like flies. Jaken knew that whatever it was it couldn't be good though. Who would take this long….? It's just one person? Could she really be dying? He thought that maybe Sesshomaru here with her … that she would be better but now…

Suddenly the door open and the doctor, an old demon with a case, was walking out. Jaken only stared as he made his way, not sure if he should approach the demon. Fist, he was of the Court and a simpleton as him couldn't even come near him without being brusque away. Second, the look on the demon's face was furrowed and very concentrated in thought and if he dared interrupt what should he say?

"No!" Jaken snapped his head towards the sound of Rin enrage voice but the doors were already close. What was going on?

It was too late to ask the doctor anything too because while he distracted himself with what could be happening inside the room he disappeared leaving Jaken to wonder. He was weighing his options, which were wait until Sesshomaru comes out or go and see what truly is happening- because he was already growing worried- when the door opened again and an angry Sesshomaru was stalking out into the long hallway.

"My Lord?" but he was quickly out of sight, almost instantly.

There was maybe a minute of confusion as Jaken stared after his Lord even though he was long gone by now before he heard Rin's sobs. He was wary at first, not knowing what was going on or what to do. Obviously the doctor had given them a bad diagnosis and maybe told them about some treating options or something of the matter, that much was clear. Then he suspects Rin and Sesshomaru were discussing something before he walked out, discontent with something that happened inside the room. Ugh.

Jaken decided to go inside after his hard deliberation, without ever knocking as he just opened the door.

Rin was a mess as she lay in bed sweaty and pale full of vomit in her upper section and blood on the lower. Jaken saw the hope in Rin's eye vanish once he saw it wasn't who she expected. He had to swallow the guilt even though he doesn't know why he should feel guilty in the first place.

"Rin?" he tried, not sure how she should approach this odd predicament.

Her face crumbled as she buried it into her hands, giving a small cry. "Oh, Jaken…"

"What's wrong?" he was starting to raise one of his eyebrows, nearing his Lord ruined bed.

"You have to help me get out of here, please, Jaken." To make her point she pulled her hands away and faced him. This time she looked like she was mad, angry even. But at what? "You have to help me reach Kagome's village, she's a priestess she can help. Go get Ah-Uh while I go look for some spear clothes and-"

"Wait," Jaken eyed her quizzically. She was sure not in opt condition to be walking about less taking long rides to villages and what exactly does she want to go there in the first place? If his Lord was to find out…. "Rin, tell me what's wrong first? "

Her eyes started to water as she looked down at her hands. "They say my body is showing symptoms of abortion…"

Jaken had no choice but to raise both eyebrows this time. "Abortion?"

"Yes," she breathed shakily. "The doctor says that my body can't handle the early stages of…. That is stressing my body… he says that I should really abort because this much anxiety can by fatal for a human like me…."

"You're pregnant." You slut, is what Jaken would have added because only demon babies can be fatal if it's a human mother baring them. Though the question is which servant did she screw up. "Lord Sesshomary knows of this now?"

"Yes, as do I." she said, almost crying. "And- and he's agreeing with the doctor, they both want me to abort…. But I can't, even if he says it will kill me. I just can't."

She was being ignorant about the whole situation and he was starting to get irritated. She would rather save a stupid demon baby from a low life servant and taint Sesshomaru's good name than abort and let this go undetected by the demon society.

"But why?" he asked.

Rin looked up at him insulted. "Do you really need to ask me why? He's my son and I will do anything for him. I'm not going to give his life up for the sake of mine."

"But did you not say that today you knew of him, why grow so attach? You're being stupid about this whole thing, human." He knew that his words were bitter but they were only so because they were true. It just didn't make sense. Something wasn't adding up.

Rin hugged at her stomach, passing a careful hand around it. "Why would I love something I never met, you ask me? Because I love Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken."

The blood from Jaken's face drained as he tried to make sense of Rin's words. "What?"

* * *

**A/n: What? What? It's Sess baby! Oh, what a shock. Not really. Ugh, this really sucked. I mean I tried to find a better way around her telling him about the baby and the question he would ask that would led to this but it turned out like poop. It was just and an idea that struck me and I really wanted to screw with some people. This is the worst sessrin I've ever written but hey it felt nice writing about how sess deflowered rin up (oh that sounded so nasty) **

**Anyways: Please review because I am not sure of I should continue this and I'm probably not going to sooo….. idk why I am even asking XP **


	2. Unevenful- Sesshomaru

**A/N: when the font is in italic it's from the past and at the end when its normal present time with the story.**

* * *

_There was a knock at his room. Though her scent was very clear in the air it was still a surprise to open his door and find Rin with sleepless eyes, staring up at him as if she discovered something that wasn't meant to be discovered. The feeling of unsettlement was unexplainable and he sensed some unwell coming from her late visit. _

_ He was about to ask her what was wrong but she spoke first, faster- something she did quite well when she was a kid and even now. Something he quite came to like too because it meant that he did not have to stress and pride things, or even voice his mind when she could do it. _

_ "I know is rude to interrupt your rest," he might have told her that he does not tire but she kept producing words and moving her lips, "but can this Rin come in, My Lord?" _

_ It was the very topic to enquire for hours and he knew he should have but instead he opened it a little bit wider, giving her space to enter. This is the reason why he should have deliberated his decision a little further: because he knew that even though no one was around her presence here at night was bound to be known by someone and rumors to him were so bothersome. And even though he let his door open for the mere purpose of those wondering about and who came to this strange scene would think nothing of it, it was tragically misconstrued. But he should have known better and it would have worked too, a brilliant idea he prized a second before she deliberately closed the door. So silently she did this that it may have considered secretively, almost private. Yes, he should have better thought out this decision._

_ It was Sesshomaru's eyes that narrowed then. "What's wrong, Rin?" _

_ She was resting her body on the door frame, a small mess, with a muddle in her hair and a disarray in her long night clothes, head bent low. "It's clear that I have been restless, My Lord. I cannot sleep and tireless are my nights- _long _nights, they are. I can't seem to stop their voices from reaching me and it's horrible because their taking the peace out of me." _

_Sesshomaru's eyes couldn't narrow more in that moment but they did. How irritated he grew when she did not speak clearly and got to the point. "Be out with it, Rin."_

_He didn't mean to sound annoyed or careless of her own welfare as if she was a mere insect in the room but he didn't bother clearing the misunderstanding because he sort of was annoyed really- of her dareness, coming to him at this hour. He could already hear the voices of those he despise talking about him. _

"_The servants," Rin sighed defeated as she lifted her head slowly, "they keep talking, spreading bad word about me. They make me feel like mud and at times they truly call me that when they think no one is listening but of course I am! Because when I found out what they did of course I'd be listening…And at night I hear them more infuriated than ever as they go about their nocturnal work rumoring and it's quite driving this Rin insane, My Lord. I came to you for some help." _

_ It was the very topic to enquire for hours and he knew he should have but instead he agreed to help her, to stop this nonsense. This is the reason why he should have deliberated his decision a little further: because even though he sent Jaken to this particular task of shutting mouths what came out of it was more talk and even though he didn't hear said talk it was clear there still was because three nights later there was a familiar knock in his bedroom door. _

_ It wasn't that surprising this time, though her storming without her asking to and without him giving permission was shocking enough. If he wasn't the fearful demon dog Sesshomaru he would have gaped and gave her a piece of his mind but of course he didn't. And her state appeared too fragile even if the opportunity presented itself. _

_ Rin, arms crossed and sulking, stomped her way to the edge of his bed and sat there. Sesshomaru didn't put too much mind in her mope because many times he had seen this done to Jaken and he wasn't about to become one of its victims. Instead he was trying to decide whether to close the door or leave it open but then-_

_ "How could you, My Lord!" she shouted, caring none if ears were to hear and caring none the hour on the ticking clock. _

_ Sesshomaru decided to close the door with much flourish. He tried to gather what he was about to say even though he had no idea what she was accusing him this time. "What's wrong, Rin?" he didn't mean to sound so tired and like a parent chastising over the same thing again but he did. He knew she would not like that. _

_ Rin gave a huff then shuffled in her position. "Am I so unbecoming, My Lord?"_

_ "Rin, make sense." He had already begun to look down at her, already growing intolerant. _

_ There was an eerie silence before almost mutely, "Am I young?" _

_ Sesshomaru was almost losing his patients at her senseless questioning when he answered her yes. _

_ Her eyes lifted and he saw that she was serious. But she also looked more restless than ever. Could this be about the servants, again? "Am I beautiful, My Lord?"_

_ He doesn't know why this question made him feel- even if the slightest- uncomfortable. Maybe because he was forced to look at her- really look at her. But he couldn't answer because he couldn't look._

_ Though, she knew when to babble on and so on she did. Something he didn't know whether to admire as it came in precise timing or hate when it couldn't reach an end. "I hear they say I'm young and beautiful and that I'm very unbecoming because of it." Her eyes started to water even though she seemed more angry. "I mean no harm to you, My Lord, but they say that I'm …_your _mere entertainment, that that's the reason behind you lending Rin a place at the palace in the first place, that that's why you treat a dirty human like Rin better than your own kind, that that's why you made them work to the bone now because you somehow found out they were talking and at that truths. That you assume that would stop them but they refuse to stop. They say that I'm _your_unbecoming…"_

_ It was the first time something someone said made him stop cold and all he could do was blink away the stiffness. He was so motionless that he hadn't realized she stood up and was crossing his way. _

_ "But I don't believe them, though." She stood in front of him, looking at him like a she had an epiphany of some sort which made him think of the first night she came bothering in- seeming like she had came upon something that wasn't supposed to be come upon. "I asked myself 'would my lord still love me when all I got is nothing but stiff wriggles and an aching soul?'" she precariously reached out to pull a strand of his hair out of the way. She smiled at herself. "I know you would, I told myself, I know you will." _

_ Sesshomaru doesn't fully understand why but he couldn't stand looking at her face. It made him angry and it made him hateful. He couldn't stand those eyes, twinkling knowingly when they knew nothing at all. He was disgusted by the way she carried herself, as if she believed in every step she took and in every breath she grasped with every molecule in her body. In one moment he found himself loathing her. _

_ So, he turned away, almost recoiling, and walked way. _

_ He heard her calling out to him, almost pleading and for the first time in his life ever knowing Rin he regretted ever aiding her with the little problem to begin with. For an instant he thought that he too regretted ever saving her in the first place. But the mere mass of the idea in his head made him sick to his stomach, thinking about her made him sick. It was strange to him to see and witness things fall apart just before his very eyes, he guessed because he had seen in well on other but never himself. Though he assumed that what bothered him the most, to the point where he wanted to scream, was that of all people Rin was the most unaffected at the end. Because even though she seemed upset about this whole dilemma at one point in the small trajectory this took in the end she resolved in being unsheathed by it. _

_ He hated it. How could she just remove all of her problems like an old coat and thrust them upon him like an old hanger? Now he was burden with this, all of her predicaments and shadows and ghosts. But what he hated the most was that he knew that it was his fault to begin with. He chose to take it upon his shoulder and his hanger. It was his idiotic idea in the first place. And maybe the servants had a good point in speaking their minds and they had right to also, because if it was him in their shoes would he not think the same? This mere conclusion brought to Sesshomaru a sinking feeling in his stomach again. _

_ But he was not about to be brought down by this no longer, he would learn something from Rin at her expense as she did to him. He would redeem himself. He would retrace his step up until the point where nothing could rattled him. Because redemption was the only solution for the day were one assumed for Sesshomaru himself and redemption was the only solution for the day were one assumed Sesshomaru actually loved or cared. If one of the two happened, or both at the same time in this case, he had to cease its mere presumption of existence. _

_ And so Sesshomaru left three or four months, not that he counted. He settled in the Court were the most powerful demon in the land wielded their own power as a window of authority over other demon. It was almost like a game of checkers but checkers was less boring, even when you played with yourself. At the beginning most days were spent in silence, so much silence that Sesshomaru thought he heard an echo of Rin's voice around the mostly empty hallways of the large compound. Of course once he realized it was a figment of his own imagination he was pressed with the matter that his redemption was to be taken more serious and with more precaution._

_ He filled his days with documents and scrolls, going through them all morning and then the rest of the day spending it in long tables lining empty rooms filled with powerful strangers going about themselves and their lands and how to rule over them and others etc, etc, etc. At night he would try to meditate on nothing, imagining long blank nothings as hours ticked by. When nothing worked at times he would imagine enemies and blood and death. _

_ Once he did this, he never heard Rin echoing in any place again. He felt distant and detached, he felt anew. If he could explain anything aloud, not that anyone in their right minds would ask his opinion anyways and not that they cared for the only one who truly did didn't have a place in his mind, he would say that he felt great. He had truly redeemed. _

_ But like everything that is set out to do and done Sesshomaru grew bored of the Court. Now that it proved its purpose it held no use, so Sesshomaru headed aways to his mother, and even though he did not quite care what she did with her time and her efforts he headed to check up on her, deciding in his head that he was not prolonging his return to his own land and to his new regimen. _

_ "Are you sure it is not about that human pest?" his mother commented once he mentioned his work at the Court and his plan of new governing in his land, sitting outside in a table drinking tea. _

_ "What are you talking about, mother?" when he had first started speaking about this forming idea he had done it with the mere purpose of his mother prizing his cleverness at wanting to be a better version of himself, after all wasn't his mother always persuading him do just that? But instead she had come out with this and with no explanation at all. He should have figured though, his mother was as cold and nonecaring as him, so what had he expected really? _

_ "Well, it seems to me like you're running from your problems," she tsked in-between the fine cup glass of tea, talking as if she knew something he did not. Was there actually? Because if there was he would like to know too._

_ "Mother, you make no sense at all." He had said as bitterly and empty as she had when she first asked her question. _

_ "Because you think you have clear priorities does not mean you have them in order," she said wistfully. "Your father was just like you at one point, strong and fearful. But then he met that nuisance everything just fell together perfectly." She laughed and Sesshomaru put his own cup of tea down, eyeing it suspiciously. Mother never laughs and usually makes sense. Usually. _

"_Literally, son, nothing could have been better. Looking back, I blame myself for never seeing it coming or seeing it ever sooner. I mean he was more stoic and blunt than ever, powerful and very graceful. He would go slaughter demon and humans by the hundreds and then return and shower me with gifts and necklaces. Even when we made love he would tell me about all the things he demolished and destroyed. " Sesshomaru if not entirely disgusted with her last recalling was not in place to deny what she told. He once knew his father to be like that, he even took it to act like him, thus his present self. It had always come to everyone's surprise when he betrayed his mother and him and burden a human with his half brother. _

"_Of course he never told me that he never laid a single finger on her pathetic village. But once everything was said and done and I discovered of… "She shook her head and Sesshomaru noted that even though she appeared unbothered and unaffected she was still not over what his father did to her, even if it was long past. "Anyways I realized that he was denying himself, that's why he'd go on killings sprees or shower me with his suppose undying love because he thought too big of himself. Too intelligent to be that stupid and too strong to be that weak. But once he gave in, even if a little bit, he became one of them. He was just like those human. Helpless and Powerless And, son, that's what I'm seeing now."_

_Sesshomaru did not say anything and his mother started to laugh. "Oh, but this I should have seen from the start."_

_Sesshomaru stood, his visit evidently coming to an end. He doesn't know why but this made his mother burst into more laughter. _

"_Your father used to walk away from problems just like this. He would simply stand and walk away and think everything would be okay." She said, brining a fan from he doesn't know where and started fanning herself, as if the mere thought of comparing them restricted the oxygen around her. _

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Mother, I would like to clear to you that I'm not my father and I'm tired of people associating me with him. But even if it is an annoyance if I could allow myself to be in his shoes and see why he would do such a thing as he did, seeing how irritating you can be, I might give him credit for how long he underwent with you without ever giving the suspicion that he was unfaithful."_

_It was Sesshomaru's mother who narrowed her eyes at this, her laugh turning bitter until she was only scowling. "I heard the talk the people have in your land. I'm worried about you, son. But you're taking my warnings lightly. I want to save you the trouble this would give you if you let it be… but I can't save you if you don't let me try."_

_But Sesshomaru just left her with her words hanging as he walked out, remembering that he had a land he had to return to._

* * *

_Sesshomaru doesn't know what he had expected in wake of his return… but it surely was uneventful. So, uneventful that he had to truly think for a second if he really left for so long or just a couple of minutes because everything was at its usual practical monotonous manner. There wasn't even a hello from Jaken who only said -not even cheerful as he is use to- "You have return, My Lord!" The servants though eying him weirdly seemed controlled around him as if the silent war between them had not gone at all. Sesshomaru for a moment thought if maybe Rin had misunderstood the servants or if she had made the whole thing up? But then again he knew she would never lie to him and to think she did would be outrageous. Besides it was best for it to be like this, quiet and serine as if never existing, that way he could get to business more quickly. More in a way that he could avoid Rin all together because he wasn't really that eager to see her really and it was fortunate of him that she wasn't there waiting for him like he is also use to seeing. It could be that he had left without telling anyone and had come without telling one either but he didn't feel like rolling reasons and causes because then he had to remember why it all started to begin with. _

_Without much talk- none to be exact- he headed to his office study and organized his scheme until it was perfectly detailed and comprehensive and by morning he had Jaken announced and put in use the new regimen he had maneuvered and charted in one of the many silent rooms in the Court where the suggestion had taken place. By afternoon the green imp had told him that everything was going in order, even though it was just beginning and estimated in his customary prizing manner that it would be successful and lucrative. Sesshomaru was almost pleased that Jaken had taken to almost worshiping him but he couldn't almost reach that sensation because as the green demon headed towards the door it added almost as enthusiastic as before, "Oh, and Rin has been asking about you and why haven't you come to see her since your arrival, quite annoyingly I should say."_

_Sesshomaru was filled with a familiar irritation at the mention of her presumptions. Because how could she presume that he would drop everything in his turn just to go greet her? But there was a little voice in his head that answered, Haven't you before?_

_More proof of his own guard being down in the past and stupid foolishness was Jaken's face of confusion as he said, "Tell her that I have no time for silly reunions. I will see it if I have time to accommodate a small greeting. But _if _I ever have time." _

_In the end there was no time even though Sesshomaru had done nothing but go through old documents and maps since he was left alone. All of them he knew by heart and weren't something new to look forward to or essentially worth going through by any chance but he did anyways. Finishing them took three to four days, in which he hadn't really left his office. Jaken came two of those four days trying to get him to stop but of course it proved unsuccessful. Even when he mentioned that Rin had urgent matters to ask him and it was very important for her to speak to him to which he reluctantly told Jaken, "It can wait." _

_When he was finally finished he decided to step out into a more realistic world that was not made out of paper and ink. If only a tinkle he felt his neck rigid and his back tense, his eyes tired and his legs stiff but he was okay, he decided. Worse things were coming. _

_Yet they didn't come because when Sesshomaru called out to Jaken and notified that Rin was permitted to see him he was informed that she had left because she could wait no longer. Of course it wasn't something childish like one suppose to, a rebellion move, no. Kagome, his half brother spouse, was five months pregnant and needed some assistance in her home and work and since Rin had been there in her village half of her life before she had parted with Sesshomaru she knew very well what to do. So, on the very first day Sesshomaru had arrived Rin had received a sort of request, explaining why she wasn't there when he had return he had noted when being told, hoping that perchance she had the time and opportunity if she could come for some assistance. Rin had wanted to ask for his Lords permission, seeing how he seemed to dictate whatever decision she was to make but he took his time and that was of essence in this case and she could not waste more fooling around. _

"_She said it was more important than waiting around for you to make up your mind, that that stupid incapable human was more important. Of course I told her otherwise and that she should wait but she didn't hear me and just left." Said Jaken sighing, unaware of the sour mood Sesshomaru was beginning to enter. _

"_When did she left?" he asked bluntly._

"_Two days ago," Jaken stretched, "But said she'd be back in a week, My Lord. Though not to wait because depending on the circumstances she would see it to her comes back." _

_Sesshomaru doesn't know why but his feet turned and he began to walk. He wanted to keep a fair distance from Jaken because he knew that if he didn't he would kill him for sure and he knew Rin was to attach to the monstrous dim head twit to actually mourn his death. But he was so angry that it was almost impossible not to. Why couldn't he have told him sooner? Why couldn't he just-_

_No, he understood that it wasn't Jaken fault. Well, not entirely. It was also his. Because he was to self absorb in his own work to attend Rin when she most reluctantly asked for him, almost demanded him. He should have but he didn't. And aside from feeling angry and reproachful he felt a little disappointed because he now understood that she wasn't eager to see him, awaiting his presence like a shadow would your person. No, he was just another commonly thing in her life. When did he become ordinary?_

_But then something fell into place and he was infuriated again. While he was out wasting his efforts with his persona all because of her, irritable stupid her she was here unaffected, out of pretence of whatever reasons? Ugh, and all that was for nothing it seemed because he was losing his patients and it was all for nothing. Though what gets him the most is being in his bipolar moody way, he had no felt like this since he was told of his father and his dealing with a human or then the revelation of his half brother or the situation of the two swords his father left. _

_He needed to vent. He felt the pressure closing in, the marks of transformation painting in his face. He walked more quickly to the doors and the outside._

_That day a random forest was destroy completely, along with everything or everyone in it. Then a small village a week later because a _week_ had past. Then a small gang of demons patronizing close to his lands and even though it wasn't supposed to be his responsibility he annihilated them. Two weeks. On the third though, he decided he should stop because he was being immature and reckless about the whole thing. He decided to return to his study and go through his scrolls again._

_In the middle of the forth week there was a knock at the door. Jaken stepped in and announced that Rin had come back, "But, My Lord, she requested not to be interrupted because she is very tired and worn out." _

_At first he didn't understood why Jaken had said what he said but when he left and he was left alone he came to. He had stood way too readily at this new notice and could see that not only did he made a fool of himself but also spilled the ink he was using to write on a scroll. Another forest was lost that day._

_The days that followed were just as worst. Sesshomaru feeling more at lost with what was going on than ever. There was only one word for it. The tables were now turned. The cards revealed. He no longer had an upper hand. Redemption was never the answer because what use was redeeming if you'll immediately turn to your old ways? _

_It was no help that Rin was distant. On the second day of her arrival was when Sesshomaru finally saw her. Though it was a relief to see her face after so long he sensed some difference in her. Not only did she almost didn't say anything like she seems to when she fills every second with words and outrageous declarations but she didn't even smile! He wondered at that moment if it was some sort of vengeance. It had to be and its purpose achieved because it struck a nerve. _

_Even when he prepared hours of the day to meet since they seemed not to anyways she would a) not show up and tell some far fetch excuse or b) go but not do much for the cause. In the hallways when he sometimes saw her pass by she kept her eyes on the floor. In the gardens she'll look at flowers and not pick them to make crowns or necklaces. _

_Sesshomaru doesn't know when it started but it did and he soon found himself as a stalker, sensing and following her every move. It was very awkward for him to do things he never done. But he began doing things he never done the day he saved her. Though with the more days that pass he better understood what was going on. And it had a bittersweet effect._

_It was weird, a strange sensation to feel rejected. Not like he hadn't been rejected before, really, but it was something different when the person who admired you the mostly suddenly decided as if on a wisp to. He wanted very badly for it not to bother him, in some expense it hadn't, until he couldn't take it no longer. Sure he had runway to forget all about her words and what they meant and had he achieved in forgetting about her completely. But now that he was back at his palace and home everything was filled, every moment and every minute, of her. Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin. Because, he figured in the end, that she was his home and returning would be returning to her… no matter how big of a redemption or will._

_He realized that maybe he truly was a fool._

* * *

_It was night. There was knock on the door. Then another. Strange. More urgently. _

_It was opened. It felt more bizarre._

"_My Lord?" Rin said looking up at Sesshomaru with rested eyes. He assumed his were the opposite. _

"_Rin." _

_She shook her head as if shaking of the sleep. She seemed to want to be aware but couldn't. "What are you doing here, My Lord?"_

"_Rin, you are very annoying," he doesn't know why he said that but he guessed when you are left to wonder for days including nights and are brought to her door he figured that it sort of was annoying. _

_This was like a slap in her face, he felt her discourage because of it. He somehow felt better knowing it. _

"_What?" _

"_You irritate this Lord very much," he added, feeling with every word liberated of something that was dragging within him for months. "Within these walls you aggravate me and everyone." _

_Her eyes were clouded for a moment as if she was trying to read his intentions and then she opened the door to her room wide enough. "Come inside, My Lord, before you cause a scene." _

_He felt like he was played again, everything he did always came back to bite him it seemed. But she was right and though it was very infuriating he stepped inside. There she continued to stare at him as if he was from another planet. _

_Finally, "Why are you here, My Lord?" _

_It was a very good question, one he would enquire for hours and quite possibly since he had the time even years. But deep down he knew it would be of no use, though, because he doesn't even know why he was there to begin with. The only thing he knew was that he was moved by anger and injustice. It was unfair. He was the victim here. Everyone seemed to forget what happen, even the servants and it appeared he was the only one left behind in this race. This illogical stupid race. Yes, it was a good question. No, he doesn't know why he's there. _

_But he had to answer. She knew him well enough to know when he was taken by surprise and he suspected that maybe he was acting upon something out of his control and was following some exterior emotion that led him to this plot bender in his offense. Now the after effect was shock. This truly was illogical. He opened his mouth but no word was ever made. He closed it, remembering when he used to chastise Rin for this very improper thing. _

"_My Lord, I'm very tired right now so do not take it the wrong way when I ask you if this can wait until tomorrow, when both our heads are clear and functional," Rin said, finishing with a yawn in her hand._

_When had _this_ happened? When did he become not functional? When did he start to make people assume he was less serious that what he was? Every step he took was making himself and his image degrade. He felt more insulated than before. _

_Though he couldn't stay there pondering the more shock because she was already leading him to the door. But when Rin reached for the handle Sesshomaru decided that he would not be under anyone's control no longer. He was had to speak _this_ that was bothering him. Because now light came to him to why he was there. _

_He whirled around, the force so powerful that Rin fumbled with her balance a few steps back. She was almost surprised at what happened. _

"_Rin, I do not like you presupposing for this Sesshomaru. I came here to make you stop that unfitting suit because it is very bothersome and you must learn to control what you say…" it came out entirely wrong. His words were whichway and whateverway and not comprehensible at all. This was topic of the past and he accusing of something long over do was childish. More to the cause was that since he had arrived he has not even spoken a full paragraph to Rin. _

"_All right, My Lord," she said indifferent, "Rin will keep in mind for next time."_

_If his head had a stomach it would have twitched… or puked. Oh, how it wanted to puke! For the first time since Sesshomaru can remember he sighed, in an irritating matter. "Rin, right now you are being very infuriating maybe you should keep that in mind now."_

_Finally, Rin's eyebrow shot up. "Why are you being so hateful all of the sudden, My Lord? I don't understand."_

"_Rin, you are the one acting very unlike expected and you ask me this? I'm starting to think that maybe the servants were right. Maybe you are unbecoming." He doesn't know why but his tongue just kept making sounds of awfulness and though sweet at the moment it left him with an after taste. _

_Rin's eyes water just a fraction before she pointed to the door. "My Lord, I want you to leave now."_

"_This is my palace Rin, I remind you," he revered cynically. _

_Her face constructed in disbelief and shock then hurt. "Okay, then _I_ will leave. If it gets Rin far away from this horrible revolting Lord than I'll go."_

_But it wasn't this that got him nailed to the floor, wishing he had not said what he had previously said. Because as she headed to the handle he heard her whisper hurtfully. "I hate you." And for her to say something like that, he most have really done something big of a scale. _

"_Rin," he said her name but she pretended not to listen. He grabbed her arm, trying not to note how frantic he was acting. "Rin."_

"_What?" she fumbled with his hold but did not try to brake from it._

"_This Sesshomaru apologizes for-"_

"_For what?" she finished, finally looking up at him. He saw just how much he truly had hurt her. "For taking the servants side and calling this Rin out for what she really is-dirt. Or for walking away when I had told My Lord about- I should have known, anyways. I, mean, how stupid of me to think that of someone so uncaring and unfeeling as you." _

_He grabbed both her shoulders. "Think what, Rin?"_

_She shook her head, almost ashamed. But she wasn't the one to hold any shame or embarrassment. Not like him. "That you would, really, love this Rin with no care for circumstances."_

_Then everything seemed to click into place and he understood what she said. He understood her distance this couple of months and her not talking to him. He also understood what he must do as he steadied Rin with both of his hands on her shoulders, leaning in even though she has already stiffen under the strange movement. What he last said was "But I do."_

_What he heard her last say was. "Prove it."_

**(Omg this scene is so perverted to me. I'm so ashamed . - .  
Will I ever look at myself in the mirror again)**

* * *

If Sesshomaru had it in him he would have crashed the doors from its hinges but he didn't posses the self will to. Not really, when he had spend almost two hours debating with himself with the news the demon doctor had said. Rin was too important for him right now and imagining her not here was… he couldn't even describe it, without mentally hitting himself.

Anyways, the decision was made whether she liked it or not. There was not going to be any third time, not if he can prevent it. So, seeing the room empty save Jaken sitting at the edge of his bed was more surprising than the last few months.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" his voice was cool even if deep inside he could hear the impatience but he couldn't help it his thoughts were the one going about impatiently with the possibilities of her absence and though inevitable it was very clear what had taken place.

"She's gone, My Lord," he sighed, rubbing his small green fingers into his temple.

"Where?" he demanded, not caring for his tone. She was hurt and quite possibly dying –if not exaggerating- and Jaken had the right mind to let her do it, if he wasn't a part of it to begin with.

"To your half brother's village. She said that there she can get the help she isn't getting here," he explained and though Sesshomaru tried to start a sentence about how ignorant Jaken's decision was he was interrupted, "but, My Lord, are you aware that you want to get rid of your on heir?"

Then it hit him. It wasn't just Rin who was dying. There was this sinking feeling in his stomach again and he wondered for a brief second as to how human can ever get use to this. Another thought fell into place.

His mother was right.

**I Didn't want to continue but, nah, I don't know, I just need to write this.. Song that motivated this Young & Beautiful By: Lana del rey**


	3. Unsure- Inuyasha

It had been nearly three weeks or so since Inuyasha had last seen Rin. She had come and helped Kagome with her duties around the village for a month when the pregnancy started rearing the second trimester, proving to be a little more difficult. Inuyasha wasn't that surprise, though, because this was the third time this was happening. It did annoy Inuyasha that she recurred to his brother's pet for some help. It was known that the women around the village helped each other in things like this, choosing to stay together in tight packs but he didn't understand why Kagome couldn't just ask him to do whatever she wanted like she seemed to love to do with Rin. He was her husband; it was part of the deal. It just gave out the impression that Inuyasha was incapable of helping his own wife and that to him was infuriating. He was supposed to be the provider and protector and instead he appeared to be the low life and weak man (if he was even considered a man).

Though seeing Rin again was confusing this time around, Inuyasha sensing the aura of the two headed dragon from a distance away. He told this to Kagome, who left the dinner she was preparing to great her way too eagerly. Inuyasha tried not to mope at Kagome's sudden enthusiasm, convincing himself that it wasn't her glad that she was about be helped out again but because she hadn't seen the poor girl in a while. He wasn't going to admit that he was jealous, but then again even when he's out with Miroku earning honest profits in other villages he is never greeted the way the small girl way greeted now. Even both of their children Jouku and Geeto ran out to meet her. Sigh.

Inuyasha was trying not to get overwhelmed in his thoughts when he heard Kagome's scream. Without even thinking he grabbed his Tetsusaiga and practically catapulted himself outside. There he realized she had not shouted out because she was in trouble but because she wanted help. Of course he does not fully blame her for overreacting; looking at Rin he would have too. She looked awful, a bloody horribly mess.

Rin looked apologetic as she dismounted the dragon, Kagome already at her side telling Jouku and Geeto to prepare some hot water and some clean clothes. They left immediately. Inuyasha approached warily as he watched Kagome steady a hand around Rin, he apprehending something bad in the way she carried and conveyed herself aside from what her appearance might suggest.

"What happened, Rin?" Kagome asked Rin who had a hand on her head, as if she was about to puke.

"I- Lord Sesshoma-" No, not puke. Faint. She fainted and Inuyasha was thankful that he was very close to Kagome and very attentive to his senses because he was able to catch her without her falling on his wife- his very pregnant wife.

Inuyasha tried not to gag as he was brining Rin inside their home, the mixture of sweat and vomit and blood a scent too heavy to his keen senses. He didn't need to be told were he should rest the girl as his wife went and came, searching for all the things she needed to take care of poor Rin. She had already a place in their large hut, which not even Jouku and Geeto were permitted to step upon. She had it since the years she had began living in the village as a sort of trial and since she dictated in the end of the trial and chose to leave with his cold full flesh demon of a brother. That's were Inuyasha located her very stressed body.

When Inuyahsa secured her in the worn mat he retreated out of the hut and in search of Sango, the retired slayer and mother of five. Even though Kagome had not asked him to do this and not even mention said person in all of the horrible trajectory he did anyways because he understood very well that she need help in cleaning and taking care of whatever was wrong with Rin and at the moment he was a simple man and he of no use would be if he even suggested helping.

Sango was quick and did not ask a variety of questions when Inuyasha pressed that they had an urgent matter. Though Miroku's help would have been good for what Inuyasha had in mind he had to turn the monk down, indicating that he should stay with his kids more or less because he concluded that in the end when Rin would be comfortable enough to rest she would like to do it in a silent serene house. Oppose to children running around and making noises.

Either way it was Inuyasha who stayed outside while the women worked on Rin, who when he and Sango returned had recovered enough consciousness as to sit down. He told Geeto and Jouku to stay inside, even if they both were boys and even if the vaguely protested in consequence of it because Inuyasha knew that soon enough the mighty Lord Sesshomaru would be in wake of his ward and he didn't want to put his kids in danger of what his half-brother raff could bring. Because wasn't he the culprit of this whole act- did not Rin say his name before she blacked out in a way of explanation for her horrible state?

It took Sesshomaru his two hours or so to finally show his face around Inuyasha front house, night already showing its early stages. His brother's presence always eluded Inuyasha, made him slightly impatient and annoyed. But somehow this little act of lateness exceeded all of that. It was like he didn't care for his actions. Like he didn't care that he beat Rin. Inuyasha remembered her appearance. Like he didn't care if she was almost dying. She looked like she was dying. Was she not?

Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru was troubled by something once he saw him descend the skies, he did not seemed cool and collected like he is used to. Instead he looked stiff and preoccupied. Sesshomaru still appeared indifferent but he could still make out that something was eerily off.

Inuyasha was on his feet now, already his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga ready to be drawn if it were to come to. He doesn't know if it was this early fatherhood he had entered seven years ago but he chose not to resort to violence… just for this time. Instead, he decided, he could use his words. Did not words made me come to the best decision of his life- marriage?

"Got a lot of nerve coming here, Sesshomaru," of course he would never turn his back on his old arrogant ways.

Sesshomaru's eyes half squinted, tsking. "Brother, I don't have time for your nonsense. I'm merely searching for Rin, and this in anyway does not concern you so I suggest you get out of my way."

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically, crossing his arms to show resistance in his latter order. It was starting to get really hard not using violence when he said things like that. "Look, Sesshomaru, it turns out that it does concern me. Actually it turns out that it somehow became my business."

Inuyasha saw something flash across Sesshomaru's eyes. For a moment he hesitated, another retort forming in his mouth when he recognized it as anger flaming his expression. It left as quickly as it came though. "Inuyasha you're a dirty mutt-"

"Seems really ironic that you are talking to me about being a dirty mutt when," he dared a blind step ahead, "you seem to be the bastard in this situation."

Sesshomaru had already his hand on his sword, a clear visual indication to Inuyasha that this time maybe he had gone a little too far. "I warn you, Inuyasha, you're taking me lightly. You're accusation are senseless. Keep in mind that I will not hesita-"

"Talk about senseless?" Inuyasha teased, his voice growing ironic. "I never understood why you let a human tag along with you. I, mean, it didn't make any sense. You're cold and cynical but most importantly you hate humans. It was something that got to me for years … until today. Today you proved to be what you really are. A mutt and a bastard. You hurt Rin-"

Sesshomaru drew his sword, marks of his demon form showing. "I can stand your foolish rubbish, Inuyasha. But I will not do sty still while you charge me with this insane allegation-"

"Pappa!" came a shout from behind Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

The blood drained out of his face but Inuyasha didn't turn around to face his eldest son. No, if he did he would lose any slight twitch or movement that would be against Geeto from Sesshomaru's part. One, two, three seconds past and nothing happened. Inuyasha was more confused than ever, blinking his puzzlement at the sight in front of him. Sesshomaru only looked bewildered at the sight of Geeto, his marks vanishing. That was something Inuyasha had never seen his brother do, not even in the most shocking situations.

"Geeto, go inside!" shouted Inuyasha over his shoulder.

There was a whine from Geeto, who protested saying. "But I went outside because Rin-sama was annoying-"

"Geeto-"nothing more was to be said, he heard the door of the hut shut. He looked at Sesshomaru, who seemed to recover a bit. "I want you to leave, okay, Sesshomaru? It's clear you're not welcomed here and I doubt Rin wants to see you. Wait, no, I know for a fact that she hates you now so why don't you just go; you seemed stupid enough standing here."

Sesshomaru seemed to blink inside of himself, the words sinking in. Then finally Inuyasha saw something he could relate to. His cold unseeing façade. "So be it then." and then he was out of sight.

Inuyasha caved in a breath he didn't know he was surprising and turned around; feeling like a weight had been lifted. Somehow he knew that his brother won't be a bother anymore. That to him was a relief. He felt like he did his part to protect his family and it felt great. He had not felt like this since the pregnancy started.

When he turned around he found that Geeto was standing outside again. He looked at his father baffled. "Don't you think that was a little cold, dad?"

Inuyasha sighed. "What do you mean, Geeto? And what did I told you about being inside?"

Geeto ignored Inuyasha;s latter questioned, saying. "Well, isn't that the father of Rin-sama's baby? You shouldn't say things like that, papa."

"What?" Inuyasha asked way to laudly, leaning as if he heard his son incorrectly. "Who told you that nonsense?"

"I heard Rin say it to momma." Was his simple reply.

**A/N: sorry I left it there, I just didn't know how to end it properly. I'm also Sorry that it's a short chapter but I promise the next one is going to be good. It's Rin's point of view. Though don't expect a fast update. I started collage today so I wanted to have this finish so I wouldn't have to do fan fic to do list. Please review and right what you would like the direction of the fan fic to be going, I am open to suggestion, seeing I don't know where to take this. P.M me **** I will try to reply every review.**


	4. Unregretful - Rin

_**a/n: writing this was so horrible. I felt like a porn writer. Ugh. And everything I typed was like "they're gonna assume really dirty stuff" Remember italic is for past normal letters for present **_

* * *

_When Rin opened her eyes the sun clinging high in the sky made her assume it was midday. She stretched trying to wake her stiff muscles then froze. Rin shot herself up and looked around her bedroom. It was empty, she realized with shame as images came and left one after the other like flashes as she remembered…_

_ She blushed but then her face drained completely. _

_ Something then fell into place, making a new wave of shame wash over her. The servants were right in the end, weren't they? She was just as entertaining as they claimed she was- because isn't that what she did? She had literally stooped to what they called her out for. What type of person is stupid enough to do that? To-_

_ No. She remembered what her Lord had said and what they did was an act to show her that he did not truly hate her as she had concluded and it was not at all what you would think. But then where was he? Was he humiliated once he realized what horrible things he had gotten into and with who? She knew very well that he did not favored humans _in that way _and that to him was bitter and disgusting; even assuming the mere idea. Had he left because of it? _

_ Rin shook her head. She might as well have ruined everything! She had to get together, though. She had to find out for sure because maybe things weren't as broken as she thought it could be. Maybe. Just maybe. _

Oh, who was she kidding_? She accused herself, dressing quickly and then messily tending to her hair. _He was probably off somewhere killing innocent people because of her.

_ The hallways were empty except for two or three servants cleaning about, she saw as she came out of her bedroom. She tried not to look at their faces for fear of finding dirty frowns and scowls. Instead she tried to focus on probable places she might find Sesshomaru, her feet hurrying in the marble floors. _

_ An hour later, Rin had come up with nothing and that was stomach wrenching. She had gone to the library, walking every inch of its large expense. She had gone to his study which evidently he was not in since he never leaves the door open when he occupies it and today it was. Either way, she had approached it warily just to find out what she had already assumed. She had gone to his bedroom but like his study the door was opened and he was not inside. Knowing that he would not be anywhere else in the palace she had canceled her searching expedition, deciding to vent her nerves on her garden. _

_ The sun was licking down her skin as she sat on the grass working on a necklace made of small lilies and other nameless flowers. Usually she didn't sweat when expose to the hard rays but today she couldn't help the droplets running down her back. Rin tried hard to clenched her mind of last night, knowing she should forget about the events like Sesshomaru already seemed to. But it was almost impossible. They were all carved in her mind like the heavy white stones of the palace or framed like the pictures around the halls. They were-_

_ A thunder hauled across the blue expense and even though there wasn't a dark cloud in sight it started raining. It seemed as though the uncommon was a fashionable jacket that even nature liked to wear these days too. Before she was completely drowned in the skies graceless tears she got to her feet and jogged towards the palace, the necklace almost crushed in her tight grip. _

_ She had to inhale in short intervals to center her pulse, not being able to travel like she used to since she was located in Kagome's village several years ago rid her of the advantages it once brought. She was so concentrated in the small task that was controlling her breathing that she didn't notice him until he said:_

_ "Rin." _

_ She was reminded of times before her arrival at the palace, when his rare visits at the village made her knees weak and her heart weightless in her ribs. Her mind always floating as if in a state of unclearness and when he spoke her name did she realized that she was noticeable to him and not just a simple rock in his path. When did she not became another rock in his path? When did she became the exception?_

_ There was a moment of silence- maybe, shock- before Rin could register that Sesshomaru was actually addressing her. "Yes, My Lord?"_

_ For a brief moment his eyes quickly searched her up and down, as if inspecting her. Then they landed like bird in her brown ones, almost it being like their nest. "Rin, dry yourself or you'll get a cold." _

_ Rin didn't know how or what actually to respond so she nodded as she hurried to her room. She changed quickly in hopes of finding Sesshomaru where he left him or hopefully close by. She tried not to let thoughts plague her mind of last night, of questions rising like the tides in the ocean, let her mind wonder to unclaimed places where once inside was unable to bring back again. _

_ When she arrived he was not there, she tried not to let the sinking disappointment she felt sum to a total frustration. But then-_

_ "Rin." _

_ Rin turned ever so slowly and there he was like a statue, its grace forever and infinite. She bowled nervously. "My-my Lord I was looking for you. I was meaning to discuss something with you-"_

_ "Let's have lunch," he offered._

_Indeed, Rin thought, it was a really awkward lunch. It was so that she could not even, if she tried to remember, recall what kind of food was served or how it tasted like. _

_ There was this one moment, though, were Rin chose to be brave for once in her life. It was this micro-second were Rin just took Sesshomaru's hand, her fingers tracing strange patters in his soft skin. She did not look at his direction for fear of him glaring, instead she just drank whatever it is that she drank looking anywhere but him. But he didn't say anything and that's how it began._

_ And it was so hard not to smile, no less giggle. Rin soon found himself taking her Lord's hand for no reason at all. She did when he saw that he was tense, or angry or just stoic and even if his expression didn't give anything away. When he came out of long meetings with other lords, when he be doing something in his study that required much concentration, when they both were relaxing in the gardens. _

_ It was always that and then-_

_ The door was close and Rin hesitated for a moment before she entered. He looked annoyed for a fragment of a second ( because he doesn't like being barged in and no less when there's no knock!) before his glance cooled once he realized it was her. She closed the door behind her and took it to herself to stand where he did, close to the window looking down. _

_ "What are you doing here, Rin?" he asked, voice monotone._

_ "Well," her throat gave and she coughed in a small fist to clear it, "I was bored, My Lord. But I don't think you'll like to hear that as an excuse for me to interrupt your… work. Were you working, My Lord?"_

_ "I wasn't." was his simple reply as his eyes searched for something outside his window. _

_ "Oh." Rin said, her words lost with her mind as she thought. "Well, Jaken was really annoying today. Not that I was paying much attention because I wasn't but I think he was. He was telling me that I was a very poor excuse of a lady. That I should be like the female daiyoukai. I think human maidens are more classier and lady-like, would you not agree My Lord?" _

_ Sesshomaru did not say a word as his glance seem to narrow at one point. "Anyways," Rin said, "I told him to get over it!" _

_ "Hn." _

_ Rin gulped, not sure why his Lord was acting so distant. Mindlessly she took his hand. "My, Lord?"_

_ "Hn." He turned to her, his eyes shovels. _

_ Rin wrinkled her nose. "I-" she sneezed in his face. _

* * *

It was a bright day. Rin remembered that once not so long ago she also liked bright days. They always came with surprises and new limits. Though she couldn't deny that today was a great day for gardening and so she went outside. She has been laying in her cot for two months, her muscle staying stiff. When Kagome deemed it well for her to get some fresh air outside she has not missed a chance to do so. She guessed you never knew what you had until it was taken away.

* * *

_This was the third day she laid in bed… sick. Of, course that's what she gets for gardening! Even though Sesshomaru didn't say anything she could almost hear his silence telling her "I told you so."._

_ On the third day she still felt as awful as ever. Over the course of these short days Sesshomaru had showered her with small trinkets and gift, thinking, she conclude, that she was still a child and such things will make her feel better. In a way it did, she felt once it was over, because it meant that she was on his mind and although he needn't to produce words she knew he cared for her greatly. It was always a good feeling to feel wanted. _

_ "You aren't better." Sesshomaru said, again finding himself near a window looking outside. If Rin could feel any less worse she would have laughed. He sounded so frustrated, it was just a small cold.  
Instead, though, she settled for giggling. "Oh, My Lord, don't worry, "she coughed, "I'll get better soon." _

_ Sesshomaru did not turn to her. There was a long pause before he said. "You are usually more capable of healing better than other humans and yet it seems this time you only worsen…"_

_ "Oh, it's nothing," she said, smiling reassuringly even though he was not looking at her. "Maybe it's not the cold but the flu."_

_ Seshomaru's eyes were almost as annoyed as always. This time he came to her side, the back of his hand checking her temperature the third time on his visit. He removed it quickly though, unsatisfied, saying "Everyone in this palace is a demon, we do not get sick. Where could Rin get the flu?" _

_ "Maybe…" Rin had to stop talking because it was as if on cue something horribly tasting and warm started to raise from her throat._

_ "Rin…?"_

_ Rin puked all over his body._

_ Rin doesn't know how but she ended in Sesshomaru's room before the day was over because he needed 'to have better eye' on her if 'things worsen more'. Of course she didn't complain but it was fairly awkward looking at his Lords face after what she did. And maybe that explains why the next day Rin was without Sesshomaru's presence, staying inside his room, while yet another beautiful day pass by. Definitely, and was so obvious to her the moment she was brought to this cursed room, the people around her talking about this climate catastrophe as if it was the new hot gossip off the kitchen, which in effect, it was. _

_ It was not until early afternoon that she saw him again. Before Rin could apologize again for her disgusting behavior he explained that he was out looking for a doctor. And so it began her two days of somewhat misery until it was total unhappiness when he left indefinitely to somewhere. _

_ It began with a "Lord, Sesshomaru?" _

_ "Hm." He was sitting in a chair, reading documents and scrolls. He didn't look up. _

_ "How do you see this Rin?" _

_ "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly interested as he looked up from one sheet of paper. _

_ Rin looked down at her hands. "Am I still this child everybody underestimates? I hear some say that it's like I'm no longer this… this long lost daughter of yours."_

_ Sesshomaru sighed as he started to stand, organizing his papers and scrolls in a heap and letting them unattended at his chair as he crossed to his bed and sat down next to Rin. His gaze was somewhere far and distant. "I thought we were over this." _

_ Rin scrutinized daggers at side of his face. Her thoughts swam back and forth. Her jaw was half crooked as she dared herself to tell him "Are we?" _

_ He didn't answer. _

_ She exhaled. "I'm starting to think _this_ is insane."_

_ He didn't reply. _

_ Rin passed a hand through her hair. "With what eyes did my Lord looked down at me if not of a fathers? I can see some rational sense in their current remarks because it's not far from the truth and yet I can only see it fit as absurd, ridiculous…. Foolish."_

_ "Let's say this Sesshomaru was blind up until this point." He said. _

_ "It makes me uncomfortable now My Lord." Rin said defeated. It felt like she was reciting old words. _

_ Sesshomaru's head turned to her and looked down at her, quizzically. He slightly turned his neck to one side as if that way he can assert her more efficiently. Rin blinked, feeling herself more uneasy._

_ "Rin, can I tell you something?" _

_ "Y-Yes, My Lord. Anything." She answered reluctantly, even though she didn't want to._

_ "But once told you most keep with yourself until the day you are buried and even then you must swear to this Sesshomaru that even the grounds that hold your bones won't confess this secrecy." _

_ Rin unable to produce words just nodded. She had never heard Sesshomaru's secrets, any of them to be exact. To her he never had one, to her he was pure and honest for him to tell her otherwise… one must assume it's really important. _

_ He nodded too as if understand her reply. He leaned in her ear, Rin's breath catched. If it was such secretes that couldn't be told in close doors but in hush voices than she regretted ever accepting his terms. But it was too late._

_ He told her quietly, "If anything you are to this Lord but a long lost lover."_

_ Rin gasped as she pulled away from him to get some distance. His eyes were mischievous and Rin thought that maybe her eyes were doing the same performance because they were both leaning and then-_

_ "Sesshomaru," a familiar voice called indignantly. _

_ Soon Rin saw that on the small gap of the door stood Sesshomaru's mother. She didn't know why but her first thought was that if she was anything like Sesshomaru she must have hear what he said. Her gaze was a warning._

_ After that she never saw him._

* * *

For Rin it was very painful for her to walk, her back not accustom to the months spent on a cot. But she must tend to her flowers. That was all the motivation she needed for her to reach her garden. She felt exhausted and hold back. She felt something unfamiliar coming. Today was certainly something quite different.

When she sat in the small patch of grass she started working on a flower crown. She doesn't know why she did but she did.

* * *

_"What?" Sesshomaru almost exclaimed. Almost. But he was too control to lose his temper and maybe that's what Rin hated about him his moment. _

_ "I will let you think this over, excuse me," said the demon healer as he left. _

_ Immediately as the door close Sesshomaru snapped his head to Rin._

_ "No," she told him before anything, because wasn't he the one nodding his head in agreement with the demon healer who had just suggested to kill her baby?_

"_We must proceed with the abortion. Is the most logical solution." He said almost immediately when she was done. _

"_How is it logical, My Lord, to kill a baby!"_

"_You're being unreasonable," he told her, already growing annoyed._

"_Not wanting to be a murder is unreasonable? My Lord, this is outrageous."_

_Sesshomaru looked at his feet. "Dying a third time … that's outrageous."_

_She felt something drop, felt sick again. Lightly she said "You're being silly."_

_They made eye contact. "And you're being irrationally stupid."_

_Rin gasped, clutching at her stomach as a new wave of pain came on. "My, Lord!"_

_Sesshomaru neared Rin, seeing her distress but she turned away caressing her stomach as if protecting it from a horrible monster. "Don't touch me!" _

" _So be it." He was headed towards the door. _

_That's the last time she saw him. _

* * *

Rin was almost done with her flower crown. She sighed as she looked up at the blue clouds. She had been an hour or so straining her neck down working on this spontaneous crown. Her back was pulsing and she wanted very badly to rest again. She was in recovery and such things weren't supposed to be taken lightly Kagome had said. But it was sad for Rin to feel as though she was- to think that she was so sick- and so the only happiness she found was in flowers, they were her only friend now.

A wisp of wind passed and Rin suddenly stopped. She heard a twig or maybe it was some of her friends snap. To anyone they might have continued without noticing, but Rin was so accustomed to his noises. The only thing that bothered her was that she had not felt his presence.

It all happened in a matter of seconds because in the next she heard her name being called out by a familiar voice. "Rin."

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. So, yeah the daughter thing, it was a thing that just came to me. I actually was having a bad writers block and today I finished it with the help of ****overninethousand****. It was actually kind of funny because I was hearing that a lot of Sessrin writers were being molested by this person but really she is the motivation that made this happened. I can't see why all the hate? **

**As for collaged, so far so good and I also felt bad too because in my English class we were discussing short stories as LOVE OF MY LIFE and HILLS LIKE WHITE ELEPHANTS and such and I felt bad because they were about abortion and it reminded me that I still hadn't worked on the fic. Not a problem now though. **

**So I start thanking the real supporters STORIEDFRABRIC and ICEGIRLJENNI and SOTAM and my guests.  
Please stay tuned and tell me your ideas. **

**-Fran **


	5. Understandable- Kohaku

"Kohaku." She said his name. Her eyebrows were almost knitting together. "I thought you were-"

Kohaku interrupted. "Rin, it's getting late. Kagome sent me here after you." He gave her his hand so she could stand up. With Sango's pregnancies Kohaku had learned that it's almost impossible to sit, stand up or do many movements and although they had grown very close since her resent stay here he treated her more kindly because of his past experience with areas like this than any other affection.

She took his hand without hesitation and once she was up, her head started to turn in a circle, confused. Kohaku took no mind to this and just simply squished her fingers, her hands forgetting to let his go when she had started up. He smiled. "I…was also searching for you," he whispered.

This caught her attention and he could see her pupils growing small then big. "Oh?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Though I wanted to show you something first before we return to Kagome's nagging." This earned a grin from Rin and Kohaku beamed, radiating confidence as he did.

"Really?" she asked, already growing curious, her eyes mischievous. She already knew all of his schemes, he thought with a strange kind of swelling in his chest. But maybe, possibly not this one.

"Hmm."

"Then what is it?"

Kohaku couldn't help but smirk as he directed the way out off Rin's 'Garden' which consisted only of a pile of flowers close to the village. Where he was to bring her was more adventurous. If distance was relative to any normal quest, not that it would be count as one, more of a trip or visit. Though before he could do anything Rin tugged and he looked back. She was looking at him suspiciously, his shoulders slumped just for a second because of this before "What? It's a secrete."

She was still unsure. "I don't know, Kohaku."

He looked right into her eyes then, telling her everything she wanted to know. "Trust me."

Rin relented and he happily kept on his march. It was a little far from the village but not something Rin at her state couldn't handle, if not he would have not suggested anything in the first place. As they walked they chose not to speak, at this point in time they knew each other well enough as to not get uncomfortable. What was it? Five months or so? Kohaku only remember short memories of them together in the past that he did not dwell upon if not reminded. One of the reasons, he thought, was because Rin had not stayed but three years at the village before her Lord whisked her away. He had not heard much about her after and he forgot about her as of late. Until, in one of Kagome's resent situation, involving her latest pregnancy in which he had if only the slightest moment with her. He thought maybe he would never see her again and wished Kagome would bare a fourth child so he could maybe, if only, direct small words her way. Though as if someone hearing his voice from above answered his quirkiest desires. Almost immediately he found out that it was at a horrible price.

"Are we there yet, Kohaku?" Rin's whine made Kohaku break from his short if not a little depressing thoughts.

Kohaku stopped before a long line of trees that seemed more like a sort of fence than anything else. "Almost."

"Why can't you tell me where we're headed?" Rin complained again.

Kohaku began walking again, bluntly ignoring her question as he carefully started to introduce himself inside the line of trees. Rin followed behind. Kohaku passed through a maze of bushes and foliage, stopping for Rin once in a while. Soon he stopped once the trees dissipated and all that was left in front of him was a clearing. "Because we are here," he whispered a little too late. Though it was only worthwhile when she heard her _gasp!_

* * *

_It was dark, the sky to him appeared a face covered in a million prominent freckles. It was a beautiful night if not for this sullen situation playing before him or the skinning disappointment he felt at the tip of his stomach. _

_ Rin was leaving. _

"_When will you return?" he asked her though he pretty much had assumed the answer for himself._

_Her brown eyes still reminded hopeful, still shinning, happy. Was she so eager to return? Was his company so horrible that she was so enthusiastic to leave. "I do not know for sure, Kohaku. But don't glum so soon. Maybe I'll be back before you even miss me." _

_He kicked something none existent. Then he snapped his gaze up, catching those exultant eyes. "But I miss you now…" this seemed to silence her. He took the opportunity, hoping that maybe confessing his worries will provoke her immediate stay. "What if you never come back, what then? … Please, I beg you, no farewells they only tend to forgetting."_

_Rin laughed. Kohaku noted that it sounded a little of key. Hollow. _Fake_. "It's not like am leaving forever."_

_He muttered, "It feels like it."_

_He heard Rin sigh. She crossed her arms. "If I was would you truly forget me?"_

Aha!_ So she truly was! She wasn't even planning to visit! This only made matters worse. And despite all, he felt a little angry. He preferred her to lie and to spare his feelings than to be so direct and break his heart. He wanted, somehow, for her to feel what he felt. So he said. "Indeed. Rin who?"_

"_Now, Kohaku, don't thrust guilt upon me. Then I will truly stay!" Rin whined, but he heard that it was not as much. _

_Maybe if he provoked her more. "And who are you?"_

_Rin slacked. For a second he thought that maybe she surrendered but then. "You know it's inevitable. I can't stay here. I have to return to My Lord. I have responsibilities elsewhere." _

_Somehow Kohaku slacked too. "I could try." _

_Rin sighed and bit her lip, moving from one side to the other, unsure. "What if I give you something you'll remember me by?"_

_This caught his interest. He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"_

_Rin side smiled nervously, her demeanor changing dramatically serious as she stepped forward. Once she was in front of him she stopped, grabbed his shoulders and leaned in. Her lips were centimeters from his, Kohaku feeling his heart in his neck. "Like this," she breath and-_

* * *

Kohaku parted their lips; opening his eyes and seeing Rin still had hers close. She was lying on the flowers, all kinds of flowers. He did not know much of them or their names but he knew one thing. They were hideously ugly in contrast with her. He had found his place one time while he was chasing a demon away from the village, hunting his kill. It had brought him to this place. Of course this is the place where he had slayed it but he would never tell her that. It would ruin the moment. Besides this was supposed to be their secrete place now.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, referring to the flowers. He was caressing her face with one hand, the other on top of protruded belly, swaying in small movements. He was careful not to distraught her.

"Yeah," she sounded out of breath but he knew well that it was because of her position. "Uh, I need to sit up."

He helped her as he watch her take easy breaths, both her hands on her stomach. She _gasped!_

"Kicking again?" he asked, well accustomed to _its_ movements.

"Yeah, I still can't get use to it," she said, still looking down.

It was a miracle that she was still alive. He remember seeing her in the first two months of her pregnancy, she looked awfully pale and thin with the amount of blood lost and liquids from her constant vomiting. Then things took a turn for the best on the third month where she gain roughly twenty pounds and could processed food without gagging. Kogame said that this was normal, being a mother of half-breeds herself. But she noted that maybe it would be a little more difficult for Rin since Sesshomaru was a full flesh demon. Around month four she gained around fifteen pounds. Though the kicking and movements had started around the end of her forth month and though annoying as she told him she was glad, because it meant a sign that her baby was alive.

Kohaku stared, only for a fraction of a minute before saying. "It's okay just breath."

Rin did this and soon she could relax under the shade of the trees and the fragrance of the flowers. He had not notice but she had brought that flower thing she was making when he found her and had started to continue with her work… until he halted her.

As both bodies awkwardly entangle each other in a way that did not disturb Rin Kohaku tried to remember how they ended like this when once there was a forever between them. He recalled that she was greatly depressed at first, thinking about the future of her unborn child and her relationship with the father. Although Kohaku was hesitant at first his sister and Inuyasha thus everyone included motivated him to get near her because she refused to speak to everyone else once she had gain consciousness. It was an instant click, as Kagome referred. Suddenly he was at night with her as her request because she'd wake screaming, a nightmare that she had lost her baby. Suddenly, he was everywhere she was because she didn't want to be alone, and the others didn't know her. She said she heard them talk about her, her baby, Sesshomaru. But not him. She trusted him. Within time he made her regain the trust she lost with the others. Then suddenly they just were, hand in hand.

They decided to leave at one point before it was too late, before anyone worried- hence Kagome. The sun was ending it's descend when they reached the hut. They only received a few nagging words from Kagome's part before they all seated at the table so they could eat. It was common for all the members of the former team to eat together. Though, today, the air was slightly different as you heard munching and chewing, aside from a light conversation about nothing particular. There was a sort of anticipation dancing in space. Kohaku's only wish is that she doesn't notice.

In a moment of inspiration Kohaku took Rin's hand, this caught her attention and she turned to him. He smiled, in return she showed a perfectly lined teeth. He doesn't know how long they stared at each other before someone uhumming interrupted them.

"Kohaku, what did you called us all here today?" as Kohaku turned to Miroku he saw that everyone around the table was looking at him.

Rin gave a quizzical look but didn't ask anything, obviously waiting for him to answer the question. He breathed. He gazed at everyone around the table before his eyes landed on her. "For Rin."

Her face faltered and clouded with confusion as she turned to everyone, hoping for an explanation. "Me?"

Kohaku's smile twitched a bit, of course, he was nervous. "Yes. I wanted them to be witnesses."

"You aren't going to kill me, right?" she asked jokingly even though he can feel her guard up.

He took her hand, rubbed a quick thumb around her fingers. "It would be sort of an inconvenience if you were dead …when I want to spend the rest of my life with you." When he looked up, her eyes were pleading, a question mark.

"What?" she breathed, he could see that she was out of breath.

He tried to keep her focused. It was painfully obvious what was going to happen today. Well to the others, except Rin. It was supposed to be special and somehow he sensed…

"What I mean is, I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I want you to be my all and in return I want to be your anchor, your center. I want us to grow and I want…you."he pulled a hand and placed it on her stomach all while he still held her hand. "Will you marry me?"

She took too long. Some told her 'say yes,' 'accept,' but her eye were panicked, searching everywhere. Kohaku's heart sank.

"I…" she said, dragging out the word and in doing so Kohaku only felt a sort of bitter pain. Always spearing his feelings. "need time to think. Excuse me."

* * *

"_She needs someone to take care of her," her sister complained to the others as Kohaku leaned outside the hut, hearing the conversation. He was returning from his job at another village who needed some demons exterminated when he hear Rin's name. He was only grateful that she wasn't anywhere near for her to hear this. They were discussing her future. The thing Rin hated the most. _

"_We aren't going to last forever," Inuyasha added, a little irritated as he tried to calm down one of his newest installments, Kikyo, as he held her in his hands._

"_And with a child on the way," Kagome commented. _

"_Do you think, maybe, Sesshomaru would…?" Miroku prompted. _

_Inuyasha tsked. "Don't even think about it. And for everybody's sake let's hope not." _

"_And with Kaede gone," Sango stated as if Sesshomaru weren't even the most important of circumstances. The old miko had died before any of this happened, five years earlier. Nothing to be done now._

_There was silence afterwards, as if thinking for a solution instead of point the main problem. As Kohaku stood just outside the house something stirred within himself. His fingers twitched. There was a voice inside him that told him what to do._

"_So, what will be done?" Kagome finally were low mutters, suggestion but no real answer or solution. _

_Without him knowing his legs started to move. He entered the hut and everyone was quiet as if they weren't discussing Rin's future. Before he spoke his words he knew that in his heart that is what he was suppose to do, Rin deserved no less, she truly was an extraordinary person and this would be no bother to him… he could confidently say that he did care for her, maybe admit to more mature feelings. So, there was no fear or remorse when he said. "I'll marry her." _

* * *

Kohaku waited some time before he stepped outside, where Rin stood a hand on her stomach and the other limp on her side. He knew she needed space, time to collect herself. She probably thought he was insane. How many months has been since he told the others he'd marry Rin? Four or four in a half? Their relationship was only starting, her heart only begging to open.

Rin must have sense Kohaku because she turned towards his direction. Her face fell, expression panic. She turned away. "I don't what to say," she muttered.

"You decide. I will not push you to do anything." Kohaku coaxed. He approached wearily, only a small distance behind her. "Though, you are expecting and you have no provider. The months that follow after birth will require you to stay with your child, it will not give you time for you to search for any stock, plus you'll need time to recover. In your shoes I'd reconsider my offer."

Rin started shaking, Kohaku estimated that she must be crying. He was pleased, this was a good sign. She need to grow conscious of what was to be coming or at least accepted.

"I… can't," she said, "think of that. You're a great man, with a great heart. Why me of so many others?" she faced him, her face full of tears.

"Because," he said stepping in front of hers, "I might be a great man but I don't have that great heart."

He could see the confusion in her face as she said. "What do you mean?"

Kohaku leaned in, them inches away. "You see, dear Rin, you hold this supposed great heart of mine in your hands."

Rin broke from the moment as she took some steps back. Needing distance. Though it bothered him just a bit it did to prove another great sign. She wanted to focus and think clearly. "I can't burden you with things that aren't yours."

He knew that she was talking about her baby. Tricky wasn't she! "I love you Rin. Anything that is part of you I will love and cherish more."

Her eyes were clouded again. "But you would be okay knowing I was with another man?"

Kohaku laughed as he approached her once again. "Hardly. Less than a man he is for making you asked this question and us to be in this predicament."

"I don't know…" she hesitated again.

"Know that it only has one benefactor in mind." He said, adding a hand to her stomach.

Rin's eyes were filling with tears. She looked down. He knew she had made her mine. "I do love you." She looked up, tears gone, face serious. "Yes. I'll marry you."

He grinned. "You have no idea how this makes me so happy! I could just kiss you!" he gripped her face in both of his hands and planted a kiss on her lips.

She shrieked in excitement. "Kohaku!"

"Go tell the others the good news." He ordered her.

"Are they really so interested?"

"I can practically hear them breathing from here." He said.

When Kohaku saw Rin disappear inside the hut he turned his head away, to the trees his face growing irritated and like stone. He took several steps forward. His gaze landed directly where he felt _his_ eyes.

He gave a small tsk. "I think you should leave by now. I think it's kind of embarrassing the way you follow us around and more given recent… circumstances."

Kohaku finally could relax as he heard a small twig give and the atmosphere lighten.

* * *

**A Special thanks to: Storied Fabric, Guest, chylenn, sotam, Icegriljenni, shelisa68, andreact  
Please review!**


End file.
